


Hidden

by kim47



Series: Merlin ficlets [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47





	Hidden

"I want to know everything about you," Arthur whispers. "Everything."

Merlin laughs, a breathless and shivering thing.

"I'm really not that interesting," he tells Arthur, kissing his way along his cheekbone.

"I don't care. I want it all."

"Even the parts that call you a prat and forget to polish your boots?"

"Yes," Arthur gasps as Merlin's hand slides lower, his teeth catching the soft skin below Arthur's jaw. "Everything."

He needs Merlin to understand, he wills him to understand. _Listen to me_ , Merlin, he begs silently. _Listen to everything I'm not saying._

Merlin's rhythm falters, his head lifting from Arthur's neck. Blue eyes are staring into Arthur's, half afraid of the answer they seek.

"Everything?" Merlin asks, whispers, and Arthur can hear it in his voice, he can hear the flames and the screams and the agony of a thousand unholy deaths.

He reaches up to brush his fingers along Merlin's lips.

"Everything. Every single, voiceless, hidden part of you."

Merlin's eyes flash gold.

Arthur kisses him.

 


End file.
